Haunted Towers
The''' Haunted Towers''' is the second mansion that Luigi explores in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. This is the mansion where Luigi first meets and saves a Toad Assistant. Description Haunted Towers mainly resembles one mansion that has two large structures on both sides. Haunted Towers is mainly based on a place that keeps a lot of plants and other vegetation. It even includes a Greenhouse and a Plant Nursery, and even a big tree called 'hollow tree'. Water is a key element in this mansion. Rooms *Haunted Towers Entrance *Courtyard *Tower Lobby *West Garden *Greenhouse *Hollow Tree *Tree Root *Old Graveyard *Crypt *Hydro Generator *East Hall *Gardener's Dwelling *Toolshed *Toolshed Stairs *Garden *Plant Nursery *Skybridge *Laboratories *Botany Lab *Family Room *Rumpus Room *Seedling Laboratory *Solarium *West Bedroom *West Bathroom *West Hall *Crow's Nest *Water Supply *Lounge *Conservatory *Eerie Staircase *Rooftop Pool *Treehouse *Gardener's Lab *Sewer Enemies *Greenie *Slammer *Hider *Gobber *Sneaker *Creeper *Spider *Bat *Venus Flytrap *Grab Plant Boos *MamBoo *Boolean *Booluga *Boo B. Trap Bosses *The Three Sisters (mini-bosses) *Harsh Possessor (mansion boss) Missions B-1: A Job for a Plumber E. Gadd tells Luigi that in order to start searching for the Dark Moon piece, the plumbing must be fix. He tells Luigi that it can be done in he Hydro Generator and sends Luigi into the mansion. Luigi works his way into the Hydro Generator but a Slammer is seen messing around with the generator and flies away through the ceiling. E. Gadd then tells Luigi to head upstairs to the Water Supply. Luigi fights his way to the Water Supply and eventually turns on the water activating the Hydro Generator. However, a new ghost called a Gobber attempts to stop Luigi but Luigi captures the Gobber, and E. Gadd sends Luigi back to the bunker. B-2: The Pinwheel Gate E. Gadd tells Luigi that the large tree is looking suspicious and sends Luigi back to the mansion to investigate. As Luigi uses the Poltergust 5000 to spin the Pinwheel Gate, Hiders suddenly appear, take the pieces, leaving only one piece, then fly away. Luigi must head through different rooms to catch all of the missing Pinwhell Gate pieces. Once Luigi gets the final Pinwheel Gate piece, E. Gadd sends him back to the bunker. B-3: Graveyard Shift E. Gadd tells Luigi he's ready to get into the large tree and gives him a wrench to fix the gate up. Luigi then puts all of the Pinwheel Gate pieces together and uses the wrench to hold them. Luigi then spins the gate and enters the Hollow Tree. However, as Luigi enters an open passway, the door suddenly closes on him with no way to open it. E. Gadd calls Luigi on the Dual Scream and tells him to take an alternate route. Luigi works his way around and eventually ends up at a graveyard. As Luigi enters the unforgiving Crypt, he notices a Toad portrait and uses the Dark-Light Device to free the Toad. E. Gadd tells Luigi that Toad is one of his Assistants and tells Luigi to take the Toad Assisant to a Pixelator Screen. However, as Luigi enters back into the Old Graveyard, he is intercepted by three female ghosts by the name of The Three Sisters. Luigi captures them all into the Poltergust 5000, surviving from the battle, and heads into the Gardener's Lab to have the Toad Assistant pixelated out of the mansion. Luigi is then pixelated out himself by E. Gadd. B-4: Pool Party E. Gadd shows Luigi a picture that hiss Toad assistant snapped up to his camera. Luigi manages to fight his way to the Rooftop Pool where he uses his Dark-Light Device to reveal a statue and attempts to get the Special Key. However, ghosts called Sneakers take away the Special Key. Luigi manages to capture the Sneakers but a ghost dog called Polterpup takes the Special Key and runs away. Shocked and surprised E. Gadd pixelates Luigi back to the Bunker. B-5: Doggone Key ('That Dog The Key Hog' in the PAL version) E. Gadd tells that Luigi must get the Special Key from the Polterpup in order to head further into the Hollow Tree and sends him back to Haunted Towers. Luigi chases the Polterpup, finding it with the paw prints using the Dark-Light Device, travelling through different rooms and manages to catch it in the West Bathroom and retrieve the Special Key. However, the Polterpup soon escapes the Poltergust 5000 again and heads to the next mansion. B-Boss: Tree Topping E. Gadd tells Luigi that he is ready to get the Dark Moon piece and pixelates Luigi directly into the Hollow Tree. Luigi uses the Secret Key on the monstrous door and opens it to reveal a rather unpleasant sight: the Eerie Staircase. Luigi manages to climb up the massive staircase and reaches the Tree House. Luigi then spots the Harsh Possessor which as possessed a flight of stairs. Luigi manages to defeat and capture the Harsh Possessor and earns the third Dark Moon piece. fr:Tours des détours de:Efeutürme it:Torri Tetre Category:Locations in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Mansions Category:Haunted-themed